Baphomet's Ambition
by BlackTyrantValvatorez
Summary: Sometimes when you screw up summoning certain demons such as Mara, there's just no excuse.


Yasogami High School, Classroom 1-A, June 6th, 2011, 23:03 local time.

A winged humanoid that had black fur covering its body and the head of a goat sat cross-legged in the middle of the room, floating above the floor through judicious use of its demonic power. It watched as the room underwent purifications for a ritual by a group of around fifteen or twenty cultists. The uniform of these cultists consisted of a gray hooded jacket and the male cultists wore similarly-colored pants while the female members had gray miniskirts that were quite short.

"Well, are we going to do it on the 1st? Will we summon our master on that day?" one of the cultists asked the winged humanoid.

"Yes, we will summon the magnificent Mara on the 1st of the next month, Kubo-san. Ah, the high priest has arrived." The winged humanoid spoke.

The cult's high priest was the only member who dressed differently from the other members. The high priest wore long flowing robes and a mask that resembled a bear's face under the hood of his robe. The priest spoke, "Soon we will bask in the magnificence of our demon lord and do his bidding. For now, we must hide our presence and until we have summoned our demonic patron, Mara, we shall not reveal ourselves to the world. The summoning of Mara shall come, yes, but not tonight. It will be the new moon when we meet again, but that is when we shall call Mara and forge our mark on the world. This meeting is dismissed."

As the cult members left and took any of their equipment with them, the winged humanoid got onto its feet and walked with the cultist called 'Kubo' and said to him, "You have done well tonight, Mitsuo. I personally had to convince you into being a core member of this cult that I created in order for you to get that head of yours out of that Nihilistic mentality six weeks ago. You have done well, and I expect you to do your job well come the 1st of July."

"Yes, great Baphomet. I will not fail you." Mitsuo replied.

The two laughed as Baphomet left for the flat that the demon was using as his sleeping quarters and Mitsuo went to his home.

Several days later, July 1st, Dojima Residence. . .

Souji was on his way back from his part-time job working as a janitor at the hospital when a cultist ran into him.

"Sorry. Need to hurry." The cultist exclaimed as the human left the area.

"Wait a minute! What's going on?!" Souji exclaimed as he started to chase the cultist.

Back at Yasogami High, 23:10 local time.

Baphomet watched the cultists as they made the preparations to summon Mara. It took only five minutes, but when the work was done, all but Mitsuo and four others were set to prepare a duplicate ritual in the gym in case anything went wrong. Baphomet then stood at the edge of the circle, which had demonic runes running through it and the obvious pentagram that had been drawn in the middle of the classroom floor. Baphomet then began chanting, aware that _someone_ might be listening and that the time was 23:15, "Awaken, o mighty one. . . Hear my words. . . Come forth from the depths of shadow. . . And submit to my will!" (What Baphomet was heard chanting were the only phrases of the ritual that were translated into English and Japanese. The rest of the chanting that was in between the English phrases was full-blown demonic tongue that couldn't be deciphered.)

Black energy began to resonate and gather at the center of the pentagram inside the rune-ridden circle. After about three minutes, the energy unleashed a blinding light that forced Baphomet and the cultists to shield their eyes with their hands. It persisted for only half a minute before it died down and just before it did, a cultist asked, "Did we succeed? Have we summoned the magnificent Mara?"

"I don't know." Baphomet replied.

At the center of where the pentagram was once carved into the floor of the room, unconscious and lying down, was a human girl. She was completely naked and had long wavy light-brown hair and dark tan skin. The girl awoke and got up, revealing that she had gray eyes.

"Ugh, where am I?" she asked.

Mitsuo pulled the hood of his uniform off and shouted, "What the hell?! How did we fail to summon Mara?!"

Baphomet simply replied, "I don't know how the ritual failed. We had done all of the preparations correctly, right?"

"Yes."

A tome appeared before Baphomet and the demon opened it to a page and looked at it closely as the other cultists chatted with each other before he then said, "I can't believe that we had overlooked this! We had forgotten that we had to _sacrifice a human if the ritual was to be done __during a new moon_. Well, it was a good thing that I had the other members prepare a duplicate ritual in the gym, otherwise we would have been royally fucked."

Baphomet was about to head out of the room and go to the gym when he stopped and said, "And would _someone_ please give that girl a change of clothes? I don't why the ritual ended up summoning her, but she's _naked_ and I'm not in the mood to see a female human in such a state right now."

A female cultist immediately escorted the summoned girl to a bathroom while Mitsuo and the other three followed Baphomet to the gym.


End file.
